Tell Me
by KlausIsMyEverything
Summary: One-shot. When Caroline and Stefan visit Klaus in New Orleans, Elijah and Rebekah follow them which causes Elijah to make an interesting discovery.


**A/N- Hey, guys! So I was bored and Elijah has been getting on my last nerve so I just need to show him the light right here. Most of you guys probably know me by now so of course I need some Original bickering to relieve any tension and if you're new, you'll learn that about me soon. Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Klaus strides down the sidewalk; the atmosphere was so quiet a visitor would've assumed that the place was deserted. The streets were empty even though it was in broad daylight. Klaus's steps against the pavement was the only thing breaking the awkward silence. He continued walking swiftly until he heard a familiar, faint voice ring into his ear. He stopped dead in his tracks with his heart beat gradually increasing. He felt their presence behind him; he didn't need to see their faces to confirm who it was, yet he stayed in that position, keeping his back toward them.

"Klaus."

Klaus licked his lips, hearing that sweet voice that could make the world stop. He forced himself to turn around, meeting two different sets of blue and green eyes. His mouth hung open in shock, still unable to believe that they were actually here.

"Klaus, listen-" They stopped in mid-sentence when they saw Klaus's eyes turn a golden yellow and his fangs elongating, looking like the malicious hybrid that he was. "Klaus…?" Before they could get anymore words out, they screamed when Klaus pounced on them.

* * *

Elijah walked alongside of Rebekah, still feeling bitter that she was guilt-tripping him into going shopping with her and making him carry all the bags, of course. He wasn't going to complain about it because he was above those kinds of juvenile activities, but that didn't stop him from grimacing when she wasn't looking. "These materialistic needs that women have in this century is ludicrous. You know, in my time, I remember that the most attractive object a man could own was a loaf of bread."

Rebekah turned to look at her brother, raising an eyebrow. "Elijah, you really need to get with the times. Need I remind you that women have evolved from being respectful puritans to being filthy whores who believe that clothing is optional?" she giggled.

Elijah frowned at her. "Thank you for providing your take on the evolution of human beings, sister. For future references, please don't tell me your beliefs on the subject of optional clothing." He stalked off, leaving Rebekah a few feet behind him.

"Elijah!" she yelled as she finally caught up to him. She found him standing stalk-still; he was poised as usual but his countenance told her that he was dumbstruck. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?" She followed his line of sight, fixing her gaze on her other brother- Klaus- but he wasn't alone. She raised her brows, a small smile creeping up on her lips. "Well, well, well, look who came crawling back."

Elijah analyzed the two figures that were standing in front of his younger brother, his eyes looking them up and down. "What is Stefan doing here? And who is the girl?" Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, flashing Elijah a condescending and knowing looking. "What's that look? What do you know?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Well… I can't say that I know why they're here, but I think Nik has a reason to enjoy their presence."

"What are you talking about? Stefan has tried to kill Niklaus on multiple occasions. He couldn't possibly want anything from Stefan. How does he know the girl? She looks familiar."

"That's Caroline Forbes." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Elena's best friend. She was at mother's ball. Don't worry. She's just a baby vampire. She's no threat to us."

"I find it a bit curious that Stefan would come here with Caroline instead of Elena Gilbert-"

"Well, in his defense, it would be a tad awkward for him to bring his ex-girlfriend, considering that she's been sleeping with his brother all summer," Rebekah reminded him.

"Ah. So it's true. Damon's feelings were finally returned. Well, then, I suppose we should go over there if we intend to get any information out of them." Elijah began walking in the direction of the three vampires, but within a blink of an eye they disappeared into the direction of the isolated alleyway. "What is he doing?"

"Nik is just being Nik, not allowing anyone to know about his personal business. He doesn't want anyone to know- which means as his siblings it's our job to spy on him," Rebekah smiled deviously.

* * *

Klaus pushed Stefan onto the hot cement roughly and kept a firm hold on Caroline's shoulder. Klaus had an agitated look on his face as he ran a hand through his curls. He kept turning his head in different directions like he was looking for an escape route.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Caroline screamed at Klaus, trying to pry his hand off her shoulder, but he wouldn't budge. "Klaus! Hello? I'm talking to you!"

Klaus reluctantly met her gaze, giving her a stern look. "I heard you the first time, Caroline."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why you're acting like such a jerk. What's going on with you?" Caroline pressed.

Stefan pushed himself back to his feet, dusting himself off. "Was that really necessary?" he asked Klaus.

Klaus grabbed Stefan so that he and Caroline were standing directly in front of him. "What are you two doing here? You can't just show up unannounced."

"Excuse me?" Caroline snapped. "I'm sorry. Weren't _you _the one who said 'Oh, I'd ask you to join me in New Orleans, love-'"

"Circumstances have changed, sweetheart. If you wish to see me, then you are to call me and I will arrive in Mystic Falls as soon as I can," Klaus informed her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Caroline complained.

"Klaus, what's going on?" Stefan questioned.

"The two of you need to leave. Now." Klaus pulled out his phone, his fingers dialing rapidly.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're keeping from us." Caroline ripped his phone out of his hands, hiding it behind her back.

Klaus's face grew dark. "Caroline, this isn't a game. Give me my phone." He reached his hand out to her.

Caroline shook her head at him as she retreated, creating an even larger distance between them. "No."

Klaus marched over to her, but Stefan stepped in front of him, trying to hold him back. Klaus slammed Stefan into the opposite brick wall with ease, causing Stefan to release a painful grunt. "Get out of my way, Stefan."

"Stefan!" Caroline gasped and looked up to see Klaus right in front of her. She took a few steps back slowly until her back hit the wall. Her heart raced as she tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "Klaus," she warned.

"Caroline, I don't want to threaten you. Hand over my phone." Klaus held his hand out to her once again.

Caroline panicked and impulsively slipped his phone into her bra. She folded her arms over her chest and raised her brows at him with defiance.

Klaus couldn't fight the smile that had formed on his lips. There was no way he could've been angry with Caroline after she'd done that. Caroline flashed him a toothy grin when she could finally see traces of the man she knew in Mystic Falls. Klaus titled his head down so that their foreheads were nearly touching. "Caroline, don't underestimate me. If you push me, I can't be held responsible for what I'm about to do."

Caroline's cheeks burned red as she heard the flirtatious tone in his voice. She averted her gaze when she shoved him in the chest, not having much effect. "Ugh. Well, it's good to know that your humor hasn't changed."

"Well, you can't blame me when you do things like store my phone in your bosom." Klaus's smirk grew even wider when he heard that sentence out loud.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but she was unable to produce any words that could wipe that smirk off his face. "Shut up."

"Klaus, come on." Stefan came up behind him and gave him a pat on the back. "Leave her alone. You can tease Caroline later. First, tell us why you're acting paranoid- I mean, more paranoid than usual." Stefan flashed him a wide smile.

Klaus's head shifted from left to right as if he were expecting to find something. "It's not safe to talk here. Follow me."

* * *

"Quite curious," Elijah mumbled.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"Did you notice how his mood changed when he was with that girl?" He turned to his sister.

"No, not really," Rebekah replied, not even looking up as she stared down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Well, maybe if you took the time to pry yourself away from your shopping bags long enough, perhaps you would notice that the Sun does shine and humans do need air to breathe and sometimes deer do cross the road," Elijah lectured.

Rebekah paused for a moment before lifting her eyes to glare at him. "I'm sorry, Elijah. Are you implying something?"

"Yes, Rebekah. I'm implying that you're too selfish to notice what's happening around you. Maybe that's why Niklaus always ridicules you when you run over an animal."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him. "For your information, Elijah. I saw the deer." Elijah rolled his eyes. "I also saw Caroline just now, so you'll have to excuse me if I find articles of clothing more interesting."

"There was something there… and I intend to find out what. Come on, Rebekah."

* * *

Klaus stepped onto the sacred land and turned around sharply when he heard a frustrated sigh. Caroline and Stefan stood outside, looking up and down at an invisible wall. "Witch!" he yelled.

A few seconds later, a woman with dark hair walked up to the gate. Her brows knitted together in irritation as she stormed over to where Klaus was standing. "Klaus, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, Sophie, good you're here. Invite them in." Klaus nudged his head in Caroline's and Stefan's direction.

Sophie looked back and forth between all three vampires. "Klaus, I can't just invite any vampire on sacred ground-"

Klaus pushed her back into the stone wall by her shoulder harshly. She let out a scream of pain and began hyperventilating. Klaus whispered into her ear. "If you do not, I will arrive at this very location at exactly midnight tonight and massacre what's left of your people. I will skin them alive and gut them like fish… and I'll come for you dead sister. I'll take her body and then I'll take you alive and bring you to Marcel. You'd like that wouldn't you? To be killed by the very man you despise the most in this world. Now that is what I call poetry."

Sophie gritted her teeth as she clenched her firsts, using every ounce of her being to stop herself from using magic. "Come in," she bit out.

Caroline and Stefan hesitantly stepped inside, analyzing the creepy place. They saw Klaus stalk off and ran after him.

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline called when she and Stefan found Klaus in one of the deeper parts of the site.

He turned around to look both of them in the eye. "I'm at war with my protégé, Marcel."

They looked back at him, looking confused.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"What do you mean you're at war?" Caroline walked up to Klaus.

"Did you know that I founded this town three centuries ago?" Klaus began. "Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and I. We were here when it was established. We ruled this town. It was ours." His eyes darkened. "I want it back." Caroline and Stefan remained silent. "However, there's only one obstacle: Marcel. In order to retain this town, I have to take down my former protégé and in order to do that I can't have any distractions. Nothing that he can use against me. I want both of you to leave town immediately."

Caroline placed her hands on his shoulders. "Klaus, slow down. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Stefan."

"She's right." Stefan stood right beside her.

"You're not listening to me," Klaus insisted. "If you stay in town, I guarantee that both of you will be in danger even when you return to Mystic Falls."

"Klaus, when are we not in danger?" Caroline reminded him.

"You're right, but the only difference is that you'll be running from _me_."

"What?" Caroline and Stefan panicked.

"I made this man in my image. I taught him everything he knows… therefore, I know exactly what he's capable of. Trust me, it's better that he doesn't know of your existence."

"Why can't you just kill him?" Stefan questioned.

"It's complicated. There's something I need from him, but there are also other complications."

"Like what?" Caroline added.

"That's not what's important at the moment. Right now I have to get you out of town before Marcel suspects something." He grabbed Caroline's wrist and began dragging her in the opposite direction.

"Klaus! Stop!" she complained.

"Caroline! Klaus!" Stefan appeared in front of them.

"Stefan, it's okay." Caroline raised a hand to stop him from coming any closer. "Stefan can you give us a minute?" Stefan looked back and forth between Klaus and Caroline, unsure of what to do. "Just let me talk to him," she said in a hushed tone.

He wasn't sure if he should leave Caroline alone with Klaus in this state, but it's not like he would ever hurt her. He sighed, nodding to her before leaving.

Caroline met Klaus's gaze. "You can't win a war by yourself. You do realize that, don't you?"

"I'm well aware. Along the road I've also realized that in order to win a war you can't advertise your weaknesses to your enemy like a bloody parade."

Caroline brought her hand up to his face, gently caressing it. "So is this your way of telling me that you care?" She flashed him a coy smile.

He brought his own hand up to her cheek and pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You can take this as me letting you know that I enjoy your presence in my life."

Caroline was so touched that she spontaneously wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing his body against hers. Klaus was taken aback for a moment, but quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, enjoying her sweet, familiar scent.

"Ahem."

Klaus and Caroline retracted from their embrace when they heard someone clear their throat. Caroline was frozen, staring at the three figures in front of her.

Klaus took a deep breath, not wanting to have to deal with what would come next. "Elijah. Rebekah. How nice of you to drop by. I'm certain that you were more than happy to show them the way, Stefan," he said bitterly.

"Well, actually, I bumped into them on my way to the entrance and they kind of led the way from there," Stefan defend himself.

"It's true," Rebekah confirmed.

"Niklaus, who is this girl to you?" Elijah gestured to the blonde at his brother's side.

"That's none of your concern."

Elijah ignored his brother and walked up to Caroline. "I don't believe we've officially met. Elijah Mikaelson." He offered her his hand to shake.

"Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you." She smiled as she accepted his hand.

"How do you know my brother again?" Elijah continued to press. Klaus growled at him, warning him to back off.

"Um… he's my… uh… we're friends," Caroline responded.

"You seem uncertain."

"Well-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake! Nik fancies her! Alright!" Rebekah blurted out. Everyone turned to Rebekah with their eyes wide. "Oh. Was that supposed to be a secret?" she asked sarcastically.

"Rebekah," Klaus hissed.

"Wait a second." Elijah pointed to his sister. "You knew this entire time… and you didn't tell me? You stood by for half an hour as we followed our brother while I tried to find out what this girl meant to him and you didn't say anything? Is that what you're telling me?"

Rebekah shrugged. "What? I thought you liked Mystery genres. Besides, I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Well, the next time I'm walking through town and I see that your favorite shoe store just received its new shipment for the season, I think I'm going to let you figure it out. I believe that Mystery is your favorite genre as well, sister."

"Actually, I prefer horror movies. I draw inspiration from them and then I laugh and make fun of all the stupid characters who die first. It's quite amusing."

Elijah shook his head at her before returning to Klaus. "This entire time I was right about you, wasn't I?" He was so happy that he could feel his heart ache for his brother. "Just a few months ago you told me over and over again that you cared for no one but us. You lied to me. You do in fact care for this girl." He gestured to Caroline. "Don't deny it."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Let this go, Elijah."

"Not until you admit that she means something to you."

Klaus looked back and forth between everyone standing in front of him. His gaze landed on Caroline. "Fine. If it will finally silence your preaching about redemption, then I do care for Caroline."

Caroline couldn't believe that she was actually hearing him say those words. She'd always known that he had feelings for her, but it was an entirely different story hearing him say it out loud. She wrapped her hands around his arms, giving him a firm squeeze as she blushed.

"I knew it," Elijah announced proudly. "You see, Rebekah? I said it how many times over the centuries? You're lucky I didn't agree to that wager or else you would've owed me over ten billion dollars by now."

"Of course, brother, because you know us Mikaelsons _always _keep our word_." _Rebekah shot him an amused smile.

"I'm sorry. Are you implying something?"

"No, Elijah. I'm simply making a reference to all the times where you told someone that you're a 'Man of his word,' yet three out of four times you end up going back on your word because family comes first."

"Well, it's not my fault that you buffoons always make a muck of things and I end up having to clean up your messes, which consequently usually ends up fatal for others."

"Here's an idea: why don't you just stop telling people that you're a man of honor? That way people can't turn it around on you when you _do_ break your promises."

"This discussion is over, Rebekah."

"You see, no ever listens to me because I'm a woman."

Elijah ignored her and turned to Caroline. "So how do you feel about my brother, Caroline?"

Caroline turned to Klaus with her mouth open. "I… Klaus… Tyler and I broke up."

Klaus raised his brows. "Caroline, I'm sorry that you were hurt-"

"Well, I'm not. I mean, at first I was but now I realize that I would rather be free than be trapped in a failing relationship for the rest of eternity. Things hadn't been working out for a while now and I didn't notice until we broke up that we're better off as friends… Klaus, Stefan and I came to New Orleans to convince you to come to Mystic Falls with us."

"Why?"

"Bonnie came into contact with Qetsiyah- she created the cure. Bonnie made a second dose of the cure. She found a spell that will temporarily weaken Silas enough for us to cram the cure down his throat, but he'll only be weak enough for an Original vampire to take on. Klaus, we can kill Silas with _your _help. We can kill him with _all_ your help." She looked at Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. "We can end him once and for all. This is our chance."

The three Originals looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "We'll do it."

"I'll bring the car around." Stefan strode over to the direction of the entrance.

"I'll come with," Rebekah and Elijah said in unison.

"Is that the only reason you came?" Klaus asked.

Caroline stared at him for a moment. "No."

"Then, why did you come?"

"As much as I hate to admit it... I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Caroline, if this is another ploy to-"

"It's not! Klaus, I swear to God. It's not. Plus, if I was trying to manipulate you, I wouldn't have told you those things. The truth is that I did miss you- I _do _miss you. I tried to move on from Tyler- and I did, but the thing was that I tried harder to get over my feelings for you than I did with Tyler."

Klaus scanned her face for any signs of deception and found nothing but sincerity. "You have feelings for me?"

She gulped. "I didn't want to at first because I felt guilty for having the hots for a guy who hurt almost everyone I love, but despite all of that I don't hate you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't care what people think. I know what my heart wants and I want _you_, Klaus. If that makes me a bad person, well, I'm going to hell anyway."

Klaus abruptly crushed his lips onto hers, one arm lifting her up by the waist and his other hand grabbing a fist full of her hair. His tongue darted past her lips, dominating and eliciting moans from her mouth.

_Beep. Beep._

They broke apart when they heard a car honking at them.

"Get in the car before I vomit!" Rebekah screamed.

Klaus smirked at his sister before placing another long kiss on Caroline's lips just to piss Rebekah off.

"Nik! Don't make me get out of this car!"

Klaus chuckled as he slipped his hand into Caroline's, leading her toward the vehicle. "Just curious, am I getting my phone back anytime soon?"

Her cheeks burned pink, suddenly feeling the electronic device still trapped in her bra. "Maybe later, if I feel like you've earned it, I'll let you take it back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think! If you guys liked it you can send me a request in PM, I can't promise I'll do it, but if it inspires me I probably will. **


End file.
